


A Stinky and Sticky Soul

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, M/M, Messy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Herbal Tea. Soul tampered with power that was beyond his control, and for that, his very existence was wiped clean. Thankfully, he was still allowed to exist physically, although his mind didn't stay in tact. At least he has Blackstar to look after him now.
Relationships: Black Star/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 19





	A Stinky and Sticky Soul

There’s always going to be a consequence for messing with a power that couldn’t be understood. Whether that be losing one’s humanity or someone they love, there is always a price when it comes to the darker forms of power. For Soul, he had to give up something far less severe, but equally as important, even if he now longer knew what that was.

Instead of hunting souls with Maka as her weapon, the young boy now sat in his playpen contently gazing the room aimlessly with very little thoughts to cloud his mind. In addition, everyone around him saw him as nothing more than a big baby. Everything was subtle and annoying at first, but now, Soul didn’t have a care in the world. All he did now was happily play with his toys all day and sleep. There was no more worrying about school, about hunting witches, or even something as basic as making it to the bathroom on time.

Speaking of, as the young boy was shaking his rattle, he felt his tummy gurgling, telling him that it was about time to go potty. Instinctively, Soul got on all fours and started pushing, a loud grunt barely escaping before a large lump started to form in the back of his diaper. As the large lump plopped into the bottom of the crinkly undergarment to allow another wave of mush to pile on top, a loud hissing noise started to emanate from the front. Unlike the back and how it slowly stained brown from the slimy sludge, the front was quickly enveloped and stained a bright yellow as hot pee splashed against the padded walls.

When he was finished, the young boy let out a loud sigh as he started getting on his knees, falling onto his rear only a few seconds later with a disgustingly wet squelch the spread the gooey mess inside into the front of his diaper. Giggling at the sensation of his waste crawling and bubbling against his privates as it nestled into it’s new home, Soul let out a little drool before he looked for a toy to occupy his time, It didn’t take long before he set his sights on a nearby rattle, grabbing it immediately and shaking the noise maker vigorously and randomly without a second thought.

As fun as that was though, he grew bored of the simple toy like most other things and tossed it aside within only a few minutes. From there, Soul got back on all fours and crawled around the giant playpen, never staying in one place for too long and keeping on the move almost constantly. Because of that, the slimy mush in his diaper had become so spread around that it looked like it had been smeared across the entirety of his fluffy padding, meaning that it was about time that the young boy got a change.

Before that time came though, Soul plopped down in his messy diaper one more time so he could play with his favorite toy. It took a while for it to appear, but once it did, it became the sole focus of his attention.

Looking down at his diapered crotch, the young boy drooled as he stared at the yellowish-brown stained padding, his eyes locked on it’s smooth looking exterior until he saw a small bulge beginning to form. The bulge grew bigger and narrower as time went on, and before long, there was a large and hard rod poking out the front.

When the tent in his diaper was fully pitched, Soul gave a drooling smile before reaching down and rubbing both his hands against it. His hands went back and forth against the plastic-backed undergarment, the sound of squishing and rustling filling the air along with the occasional happy giggle coming from the stinky baby boy.

As time went on, Soul’s rubbing became harder and much faster, the young boy putting in all his effort within only five minutes after starting. Because of that, he could feel a rapidly approaching feeling in his crotch, almost as if he had to pee, but only so long as he continued to rub. When it felt like he was about to burst, Soul gave one final rub before letting out a loud orgasmic scream as he shot a white hot load of sticky juices into the front of his heavily soiled diaper.

After that, he was totally exhausted, the messy baby falling onto his back with his limbs outstretched as he let the waves of pleasure wash over his body. His cry hardly went unnoticed though, for only a few moments later, a familiar blue-haired boy came rushing over to see what the matter was, only to let out a sly smile when he realized what happened.

“Wow! Looks like someone tuckered themselves out after having all that fun huh?” Blackstar stated with his hands against his sides as he looked down at Soul who was already knocked out.

Not wanting to wake the little rascal just yet, Blackstar hopped over the playpen’s fence and lifted Soul gently into a cradle-like carry before jumping back over the barrier so he could place the sleepy boy in his crib. It was a little early for a nap, but it wasn’t as if Soul had anything planned for the day. 

Once the pair made it into the nursery, the blue-haired boy set Soul in the crib and covered him with a sheet before raising the railing to keep the messy baby from falling out. There was some consideration about changing the stinky boy, but Blackstar didn’t want to risk waking him, so he decided to change Soul when he woke up. Thankfully, Soul no longer had the capacity to worry about such trifles like diaper rash. All that was left for him to do now was use his diapers and play the day away, a fate that he could never escape no matter how much time passed.


End file.
